User talk:Squack22
Welcome! Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look great and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:30, July 2, 2011 (UTC) hello hello, im new and i want to help, if you could direct me to something i could do that would be great thanks Hello Hello Squack22, I have a question about your message on my talk page. Can you please explain on what you mean about help make this wiki better. Labs Have you taken a look at ? There are some things that you might like for your wiki. Chat, for instance. I just started watching this show on Netflix and love it. I'll be poking my head in here as I make my way through the episodes. :-) --Ohmyn0 (talk) 03:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) A quick question... Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with the wiki I admin; like with the main page and the info boxes. The link is right here. Or, you could try and give me the templates so I could do it myself. If you can help, or if not, just message me. Writing takes brains, but editing takes humor. 00:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, the ones I like are the slider on the main page and the infoboxes. Anyways, I could use some other templates to freshen up the page there. You can do what you can, and I think I can do the rest. I think? Writing takes brains, but editing takes humor. 19:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Squack22 Thanks Squack22, I'm honored to edit on this wiki. Thanks for Everything! Mr. Ifans (Talk) 09:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Futurama Upgrade Hi Squack22! I'm thrilled you're interested in allowing video on the Futurama wiki! The content & video player we will eventually use is courtesty of Hulu. In the short term we are working with the wonderful admins of the Harry Potter wiki to post clips we've obtained the rights to, and then we'll be rolling out the service to four other wikis. Since we'd love Futurama to be one of these, your approval means a great deal to all of us on staff! As we get closer to embedding these videos, I will circle back with you. In the meantime, if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to reach out. Have a wonderful day! A. Bloom 21:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sincerely, Adam Blumenfeld Entertainment Category Manager, Wikia Inc. Activity Hello, Squack. I can't help but notice that you've been rather active on this wiki lately. As such, I've begun to wonder if you'd want your bureaucrat rights back (or, at the very least, admin rights)? I would be more than happy to give them to you as I would very much like the help; also, I feel like my rights are quite undeserved. Please consider and I look forward to your reply. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 09:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC)